


shot in time.

by livealive



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livealive/pseuds/livealive
Summary: kang yeosang was pretty late for a change in his lifestyle... or was he?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	shot in time.

𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴  
𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦  
𝘰𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘴

midnight memories, vintage clothes, morning coffees, and a playlist of classical songs revolves on kang yeosangʼs day. it was as if he was stuck in the past centuries because of his lifestyle. it was a struggle for his family to even get him a phone as he wanted to stick on his walkman and old record player which he found after searching in antique shops. his room was full of cassette tapes and phonograph records, it was a cherished collection.

he was an old-fashioned man, but doesnʼt have old-fashioned taste and is quite updated with the current happenings around him. he watches local news, though most of the time he sticks on the news paper. he stuck by his friends sides like a glue, for a real friend should always be there, always remember the “old times are the best times.” yeosang never had romantic feelings for anyone, though he knew how to court, the old-fashioned way. he still never tried, not until someone walked inside the café, adjacent to where he is sitting.

the man was quite tall with a huge physique, wearing a black blazer, a white long-sleeved polo underneath, slacks matching with his top, and a pair of leather shoes. not to mention, heʼs definitely good-looking. yeosang blinked twice upon seeing him. he sees these kinds of people everyday, totally different from him. but this time, he felt something odd. interesting to think about, but risky if he tried.

𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴  
𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥  
𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴  
𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘦 

yeosang stood up, taking his phone and bag with him. he quietly walks towards the guy, he takes something from his bag and pokes his shoulder. the latter turned around, looking puzzled. yeosang just smiled at him, “somethingʼs missing.” yeosang showed him a black necktie, it was his cherished one though he didnʼt use it frequently on work. the guy just stood there, looking at him. yeosang hissed and wrapped it around the latterʼs neck. he tied it neatly and fixed his collar. “perfect. now, you look like a gentleman,” the guy laughed from his statement.

“thank you. that was a little weird, but why?” yeosang raised a brow, “weird? i wouldnʼt have to do it if you were dressed appropriately for work.” he took a peek from his company id and flashed a little smirk, “mr. choi jongho.” jongho scoffed, “i should just thank you for your kindness then, how will i be able to return this to you?” yeosang tapped his chin with his finger, “i donʼt know, maybe call me?” he takes his wallet out and hands jongho his calling card. “i will keep this in mind, mr. kang yeosang.”

yeosang left the café with a fluttered heart and a huge smile on his face, anticipating on what will happen next.

—

two weeks later, yeosang was quite busy writing his poems in broad daylight when he received a phone call. yeosang answered the call, “hello?” the other line was pretty clouded, “is this mr. kang yeosang?”

“yes, who is this?”

“choi jongho, the one you met at the café weeks ago?”

“finally, itʼs you.”

“were you waiting?”

“....no.”

“the pause was intriguing, but anyway, can we meet?”

“sure. when do we meet?”

“later? before the sunset?”

yeosang agreed. he cannot determine why his cheeks hurt from smiling too much or why heʼs overly excited even when itʼs like six hours later from now. he immediately finished his work and decided on what to wear. he even thought if his pink hair was too much of a show-off or if he needs to put on make up to look presentable. yeosang tried searching on his phone on how to communicate comfortably in todayʼs era. he even searched if poetry was an effective topic for someone heʼs interested on. it was new to him and heʼs trying his best.

hours later, yeosang arrived to the park that jongho recommended. no one was around, not even jongho. it was full of grass, the breeze was refreshing, the ambiance was great. yeosang sat there, taking in the feeling, until jongho arrived. “sorry, iʼm a little late since i bought some food,” jongho said while sitting next to yeosang. “no worries,” yeosang greeted him with a smile. he felt his heart fluttering again. “i wanted to thank you. because of you, i passed the interview,” jongho started, drinking a can of soda after. “really? congratulations!” yeosang cheered in excitement, jongho smiled.

𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦  
𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱  
𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘦

“i was supposed to tell you earlier but i became busy ʼcause i was tasked to work right after getting the job,” yeosang hummed, telling him he understands. “though thatʼs not the main reason why i called you out here,” that left yeosang in confusion. he only stared at jongho. “i already know you, even before you helped me with the necktie,” jongho stated and looked at the sun slowly setting. “youʼre unaware that youʼre a part of my everyday. i see you at the café everytime i walk pass by it. my eyes caught snippets of your poetries, they were good and deep.”

yeosang cannot process what was happening and continued to listen to jonghoʼs words. “i saw you listening through your walkman a month ago and seeing you with a phone that day gave me a little shock,” they both chuckled, jongho slowly laid on the grass and yeosang followed him. “that one time you ordered iced americano and ended up liking it was cute to me. i thought youʼd stick to the classic mocha.  
because thatʼs what you are, right? you loved the past and stick to your habitual interests.”

“but would you mind if i become a part of your future?” yeosang was startled with jonghoʼs question. is he getting a confession? a suitor? or both at the same time? “iʼm a total opposite of the past, the different part of the present, and the mystery of the unpredictable future. which you all do not know of,” jongho continued, “are you willing to discover it all with me?”

𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴  
𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦  
𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴  
𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶

the realization kicked into yeosangʼs mind just as hard as his heart beats the moment jongho asked him. his heart was fluttering but his mind was in panic. whenever he looked at jongho, he only wondered how would he look up close. yeosang lifted half of his body and leaned in close to jongho, pulling the latterʼs chin up. before jongho could even react, their lips already shared a kiss.

the sun falls as beautifully as kang yeosang falling deeply in love with choi jongho.


End file.
